


Matchy-Matchy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean glances into the rear view and is forced to double take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchy-Matchy

Dean glances into the rear view mirror expecting to see his brother taking the backseat for the day ( _if you keep eye-fucking Cas in the rear view mirror like you were doing yesterday, you're going to kill us all._ ) and is forced to double take.

Not because of the archangel that is now also occupying the back seat. Dean is used to that by now. He double takes because of what the archangel is wearing.

Or rather what both the archangel and his brother are wearing.

"Uh, Sammy, when did you get your own mini me?"

Sam scrunches his face in confusion, while Gabriel does an impressive version of Sam's bitchface, which only disturbs Dean more.

"What are you taking about, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Take a look at what your boyfriend's wearing."

Sam glances at Gabriel.

"Same thing he always is."

"Okay, now look at what you're wearing."

Sam glances at his own clothing and looks back up, puzzled.

Dean sighs. "You're wearing the exact same thing. It's like the unsexy DoubleMint Twins back there."

"I object to the 'unsexy' remark," Gabriel pouts.

Sam bitchfaces. "We are not wearing the exact same thing."

"Green jacket, red shirt, blue jeans."

"Which are each very different. It's just a weird coincidence."

Dean huffs. "Weird, distracting, 'coincidence'."

"Dean, I know what you're implying. If I wanted to distract you, I'd be more original. But if it bothers, you, I'll wear something else." Gabriel snaps his fingers and is suddenly wearing a garish orange tanktop and jean shorts that leave little to the imagination. "This better?"

Dean makes a gaging sound and Gabriel smirks contentedly.

Sam looks at Gabriel. "You're going to stick to the apolstery wearing that."

"Well, I guess you'll have to unstick me." Gabriel smiles and leans over for a kiss. Gabriel catches Dean's eyes in the rear veiw mirror again, ready to make a comment. "Eyes on the road, Dean-o."


End file.
